Fighting to Live
by Maggie Stone
Summary: Mary Anne is dying. But none of the BSC will allow her to. Logan and everyone in Stonybrook will not allow Mary Anne to give up on life. Very moving story. Will add alot more please stay tuned.
1. Mary Anne's news

"Logan?" Mary Anne turned to look at her boyfriend.

  
  


"Yea..." Logan replied sleeply. 

  
  


"You love me no matter what right?" Mary Anne said softly.

  
  


Logan brought his lips to Mary Anne's and kissed her softly and than whispered. "Of course I do always." As he brought his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

  
  


"That's good." Mary Anne sighed and brought her head back to rest on his chest.

  
  


Logan closed his eyes and than opened them once again. "Why with the question?" 

  
  


"Oh it's good to know just in case...." Mary Anne began.

  
  


"In case of what?" Logan asked. "You aren't planning on cheating on me are you?" He asked with sudden hardest in his voice.

  
  


Mary Anne sat up quickly "No Logan. I would never cheat on you. I love you and only you." Sudden tears came to her eyes and fell on her cheeks.

  
  


"Oh Mary Anne I'm sorry. I know that you would never cheat on me just as you know I would never cheat on you." Logan brought his head up and brought his hands to his beloved face and gently wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Shhh now no need to cry."

  
  


"Yes there is." Mary Anne choaked out.

  
  


"Why? What's going on?" Logan suddenly felt fear in his chest as he waited for Mary Anne to answer him.

  
  


"I'm dying." Was what Mary Anne had to say.

  
  


"What!" Logan exclaimed. He shook his head virgolosly "No it isn't true."

  
  


"My heart is failuring me." Mary Anne sobbed as she buried her face into Logan's neck.

  
  


"No!" Was all Logan could say. 

  
  


They two fourteen year olds sat in the barn home holding onto each other and crying for an hour. They finally pulled apart and started to talk.

  
  


"You know how I havn't had much engery lately? How tried and deathly pale I've become." Mary Anne said.

  
  


Logan nodded numbly.

  
  


"Well Daddy and Sharon took me to the doctors yesterday and they confimed it. My heart has weaken so bad that I have to have an heart transplate soon otherwise I will die."

  
  


"Why aren't you in the hospital than?" Logan asked.

  
  


"I am going to be checked in today. They finally have room for me. I will be there for an week before they release me." Mary Anne said.

  
  


"But there is hope." Logan said. "You aren't dying not with an heart transplate." He said with hope in his voice.

  
  


"There is an long list ahead of me. I am not in the critical stage so I have to wait for my turn." Mary Anne said. "I may die before I get to the top of the list."

  
  


Logan shook his head. "No Mary Anne Spier you won't die. You and I are going to get married later on in life and live happily ever after till we both are an hudred." He said with confivence in his voice.

  
  


"Oh Logan I'm so scared." Mary Anne sobbed once more and leaned back in to listen to Logan's very strong heart beat.

  
  


TOO BE CONTIUNED ..............


	2. BSC Meeting

We are going back an few days.

  
  


The Baby-sitters Club decided to hold an rare meeting. Everyone who was still part of the group sat in Claudia's room eating her junk food; expect for Stacey she was eating carrot sticks and drinking an tall glass of milk.

  
  


"Milk does an body good." Stacey joked.

  
  


"You have been drinking a lot of milk lately Stace. Are you all right?" Claudia asked her best friend.

  
  


"Never better." Stacey said. "Honest I am completely all right." She knew that everyone was concerned about her diabetes. "This is normal." She said with an smile.

  
  


"So Jessie how's your ballet class?" Kirsty asked Jessie who was sitting on the floor across from her best friend Malloy.

  
  


"Great. We are going to put on an production of the 'Nutcracker' for Christmas." Jessie said with an smile.

  
  


"I can't believe that Christmas is coming up." Malloy shook her head. "Just three more weeks than Christmas and than an week later it will be the New Year." 

  
  


Mary Anne leaned back and put her head on Claudia's pillow. She was lying on Claudia's bed with Claudia and Stacey sitting on opposed side of her. 

  
  


"Mary Anne are you feeling all right?" Stacey asked with concern as she saw that Mary Anne's color wasn't what it was appose to be.

  
  


"I'm just tried is all. I think I stayed up studying to late last night is all." Mary Anne closed her eyes as an major headache pounded her head.

  
  


RING RING

  
  


Malloy grabbed the phone quickly as Mary Anne's face winkled up in pain of the phone's shrill ring. "Hello Baby-Sitters Club...."

  
  


Stacey got up from the bed and went over to Mary Anne and put her hand on her friends forehead. "Mary Anne you are burning up. I don't think it's from lack of sleep."

  
  


"I'm calling your father and Sharon." Kirsty got out of her chair and left the bedroom and called from the hallway phone. "They will be right over." She said as she walked back into the bedroom.

  
  


Malloy had got all the information from the client and hung up the phone. "That was the Newton they need one of us for Friday night for Jamie and Lucy. From seven until midnight."

  
  


"Check the record book." Kirsty said as she covered Mary Anne with Claudia's comfortable.

  
  


Malloy checked and said "Kirsty, Stacey and Claudia you three are free."

  
  


"I'll do it." Claudia said and received nods from Kirsty and Stacey.

  
  


Malloy penciled Claudia's name in the spot and called Mrs. Newton back and let her know that Claudia was going to babysit Friday nite.

  
  


****

  
  


Janine walked Richard and Sharon into Claudia's room fifteen minutes later. "Mr. And Mrs. Spier are here to take Mary Anne home." She said quietly.

  
  


"Oh Mary Anne dear." Richard said as he gently kissed his burning up daughter on the forehead. "Did you take her temperance yet?"

  
  


"Twice. When we first discovered her burning up and just now. I think you should take her to the hospital Mr. Spier." Stacey said.

  
  


"Why what is her temperance?" Sharon asked with slight fear in her heart.

  
  


"104.8" Stacey said. "Thank God you came when you did we were just about to call 911."

  
  


Richard gently picked up his daughter and left the bedroom.

  
  


"Thank you girls. We will let you know as soon as we know anything." Sharon rushed to follow her husband out of Claudia's room.

  
  


The girls followed the Spier's downstairs and out of the Kishies front door. They waved sadly goodbye as Richard backed out of the driveway.

  
  


TOO BE CONTINUE .........

  
  



End file.
